The present invention pertains, in general, to rotatable displays which employ fluorescent indicia or designs and black lights to provide optical illusions.
There have been a number of kinetic displays which have been used as objects of dynamic art. It is known to use ultraviolet radiant energy in conjunction with such displays. Ultraviolet radiant energy has a visible light component and a component which is outside the visible spectrum. It is also known to irradiate various materials with ultraviolet light, where these materials are thereby caused to fluoresce in the visible spectrum. The light is conventionally known as "black light" and the materials are conventionally known as "fluorescent" materials.
For those who are attempting to compete in today's crowded retail environment, it is important to try to catch the eye of the customer in order to convey a message. Frequently, displays at the point of purchase can be a valuable inducement to buy. A number of commodities are packaged and displayed specifically for creating the impulse to buy in the customer.
In the prior art, displays have included devices for making noise, robotic arms for waving at the customer, flashing lights for periodically illuminating an attractive graphical image and the usual assortment of pictures with smiling young models, cuddly puppies and adorable children. This competition for the eye of the customer has created a colorful and brightly lit morass of visual stimuli which only serves to clutter the retail space. Accordingly, customers have become more jaded and now ignore most point of purchase displays in the retail space. There has been a long felt need then for a point of purchase display which does not significantly add to the distressing visual clutter impinging on the customer but which does attract the customer's attention and invites a second look, thereby getting a message across to the customer.